Kyo's Reflections
by azherd
Summary: Summary: If you could live one day in your life over and over again, which day would it be? inspired by a livejournal prompt. oneshot. may write more drabbles if requested


Summary: "If you could live one day in your life over and over, which day would it be?"

Kyo sat on the roof, legs crossed together, head supported by his hands. He stared into his lap, musing silently.

_Tohru and Kyo were in the kitchen. Tohru was doing the dishes while he dried. A soap bubble floated up and burst near Tohru's cheek. She giggled happily. She handed Kyo a sparkling, nicely washed. He took it from her and began to wipe it with a dish cloth. The married couple worked quickly and efficiently.___

_"Kyo-kun, I have a question. Would you answer it?" she smiled.___

_He looked back at her with his warm cinnamon eyes. Solemnly he said, "Sure, shoot. What's up?"___

_She smiled even bigger, if that was possible. "Kyo-kun, if you could live one day in your life over and over, which day would it be?"___

_Kyo stared back at her, a surprised and somewhat confused look on his face. No, this question would require thinking, something his brain was not ready to do. It now looked like a whitish grayish half solid and half mushy liquid from thinking about how his life had improved and Tohru. He sighed and once again dried a newly washed dish. "Ummm. I'm not really sure. It's gonna take some thinking and reminiscing."___

_Tohru looked down, her cheeks slightly tinged red. "Uh. Oh. Yeah. Um. Sure. Okay then."___

_Kyo's heart went out to her, and he opened his mouth to say something sympathetic. He lifted her chin up. "After I finally decide which day I would live again and again if I could, I'll let you know, okay?"___

_Tohru glanced up and met her husband's eyes. Her face immediately brightened. Kyo kindly gave a crooked half smile. Tohru smiled even brighter and gave one of her signature million watt smiles. They continued their work silently, neither one of them saying a word. ___

_The silence was getting to Kyo. Tohru was normally a pleasant chatterbox. It bothered Kyo that his onigiri wouldn't speak of her own accord. FInally, he voiced his concerns. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?"___

_Tohru laughed girlishly. Kyo's scowl deepened. "Oh, Kyo-kun, I am not upset or anything. I just didn't want to disturb you while you were thinking! This way, you can decide more quickly and then tell me later."___

_"Oh. Ah. Okay." Kyo dried the last dish and carefully stacked the porcelain plate in a cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. Tohru wiped her hands dry. The cat hung awkwardly, hands stuffed in his pockets, useless now because they had nothing to do. He left the kitchen and headed up to the roof to ponder.__  
_  
Kyo remembered all of the wonderful days he had spent together with his wife. He couldn't decided which day he would live over and over again. There was his and Tohru's wedding day. What a joyous occasion that had been! There had been the day when AKito had stopped being such an idiot and given the two his blessing. There had been the day when he, his wife, and Yuki had spent a whole day hanging out together. He had taken them to a theme park about an hour away, and all three had immensely enjoyed themselves. There was the day when he and Yuki had finally accepted each other and become close friends/cousins, much to the delight of Tohru and Shigure. The latter was mostly happy that his house would no longer-hopefully- need more costly repairs as a result of the bickering between the cat and the rat. There had been the day when Tohru had taught him how to cook one of his favorite, most time-consuming and hard to cook meals. He had dumped a cup of flour on her without her knowing just to be able to see what she looked like amid the swirling grains of flour. Kyo subconsciously smiled. Tohru had looked beautiful, standing out even more from the off white, floury background. It had surrounded her like new fallen snow. The confused, surprised and somewhat panicked look on Tohru's face was completely priceless. Then there was that other day. The day when he had first really met her, the day she had come to live with the Sohmas.

Kyo heard footsteps. He could tell by the daintyness that TOhru was walking up to him on the roof. He didn't move.

"So, Kyo-kun, have you decided yet?"

"Yes. Yes, I have."

Tohru sat opposite him. "Can you tell me now?"

Kyo looked at Tohru. His cheeks reddened.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun. I won't mind if it's embarrasing."

Kyo looked away. "Right."

He turned back to her and took a breath to speak. "If I could live one day over and over again, it would be the day I met you," he said simply, and watched Tohru's face for a reaction. She smiled, her pale face lit up by her smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because...'Cause it was the day when I first felt hope, when I first even subconsciously realized that you would be there for me, that I had something in life to love, something to look forward too..." Kyo left off. Tohru tilted her head into a thoughtful position.

Kyo opened his mouth to speak and continued softly, "And it was the day I first fell in love with you. Tohru, I love you. You know I do. I would never mind falling in love with you for the first time again and again. Eternity would never be enough for me."

Tohru smiled. Small pearly tears ran down her cheeks. "I know you're cursed and you can't hug anyone, but please, let me do this." She reached over to him and hugged him tightly. POOF! Kyo turned into an orange cat. At first, his face held an annoyed expression. He didn't exactly like being turned into a cat so rapidly and unexpectedly. He realized Tohru was hugging him. Her body shuddered slightly. He meowed and smiled a cat smile. Kyo leaned deeper into the hug, cherishing being close to his wife, the first person to ever regard him as a person, the first one to actually care for and love him.

"Eternity will never be enough for me."

The End


End file.
